Barking at the Moon
by AnssiIndustrial
Summary: O tym, jak nasze wybory mogą otworzyć nam oczy na otaczający świat i obrócić w niwecz wszystko to, w co wierzyliśmy.


**AN:** Niestety, żadne odniesienia do świata JK Rowling nie należą do mnie, pomijając OC rzecz jasna. Nie czerpię żadnych korzyści materialnych z publikacji niniejszego opowiadania.

**Ostrzeżenie:** Język, przemoc, możliwe treści nieodpowiednie dla młodszych czytelników. Rating zostanie zmieniony na wyższy, wraz z rozwojem wypadków.

* * *

Ten dzień nie różnił się niczym od poprzednich. Wstałam o godzinie 7, zjadłam skromne śniadanie, po czym ubrałam się i wziąwszy z szafki w przedpokoju kluczyki, pojechałam na uczelnię.Całeszczęście czekały mnie tylko trzy wykłady.

Studenci pierwszych lat wykazywali umiarkowane zainteresowanie tematem animizmu i szamanizmu, natomiast ostatnie zajęcia ze studentami drugiego stopnia zawsze pobudzały mnie do życia i dalszych poszukiwań prawdy i faktów w mojej dziedzinie.

Po tej jakże inspirującej godzinie, pojechałam do centrum na obiad i około godziny 15 wróciłam do mieszkania. Nie było to luksusowe miejsce, ale najlepsze, na jakie było stać zapracowaną historyczkę, wydającą większą część swoich dochodów w antykwariatach i na wycieczki badawcze. Całkiem spory pokój pełniący funkcję sypialni, salonu i gabinetu, średniej wielkości kuchnia oraz łazienka i mały przedpokój.

-Wróciłam – mruknęłam z westchnieniem ulgi, zamknąwszy drzwi.

Po kilku latach samotnego mieszkania, nie oczekiwałam już żadnej odpowiedzi. Ani teraz, ani w przyszłości. Owszem, miewałam znajomości i przelotne romanse, ale nigdy nie byłam w stanie sprostać oczekiwaniom potencjalnych partnerów. Podejrzewam, że nie mogli pogodzić się z faktem, iż badania nad wierzeniami ludów Europy będą dla mnie zawsze stały na pierwszym miejscu, spychając plany założenia rodziny w bliżej nieokreśloną przyszłość. Stąd moje, w pewnym sensie, pesymistyczne spojrzenie.

Zdjęłam buty i odłożyłam kluczyki w zwyczajowe miejsce. Nucąc piosenkę, którą usłyszałam tego poranka w aucie, weszłam do kuchni i wstawiłam wodę. Wyjęłam swój ulubiony kubek z The Beatles i wsypałam dwie miarki kawy. Oparłam się o blat i pozwoliłam myślom błądzić.

W pewnej chwili coś czarnego mignęło mi za oknem, ale nim zdążyłam się temu przyjrzeć, mieszkanie wypełnił głośny gwizd czajnika. Niewiele myśląc zalałam kawę i przeszłam do pokoju obok. Postawiłam kubek na biurku, zrzucając z niego uprzednio stertę gazet, które wylądowały w nieładzie na podłodze. Sięgnęłam po stosik testów moich studentów, które czekały na ocenę i niechętnie wzięłam się do pracy.

Przy trzeciej z kolei miałam ochotę wyjść i nie wrócić.

-Co za idiota – burknęłam, przekreślającstronę zamaszystym ruchem dłoni

Upiłam spory łyk kawy i wzięłam kolejną kartkę.

Wtem mych uszu dobiegło skomlenie. Zamarłam z ręką w powietrzu, jednak nie dobiegły mnie już żadne odgłosy. Wzruszyłam więc ramionami i kontynuowałam ocenianie.

-Kolejny pieprzony idiota – warknęłam.

Moja cierpliwość wyczerpywała się w zastraszającym tempie, więc kiedy dobiegło mnie zza okna ujadanie psa, cisnęłam długopisem przez pokój i gwałtownie wstałam. Oddychając ciężko wyjrzałam przez okno, gotowa nawrzeszczeć na właściciela bogu ducha winnego czworonoga. Ale żadnego właściciela nie było.

Wielki, kudłaty pies siedział na chodniku tuż pod moim oknem i warczał na grupkę dzieciaków, rzucających w niego patykami i drobnymi kamieniami. Dosłownie poczułam, jak wzrasta poziom mojej irytacji.

Otworzyłam zamaszystym ruchem okno.

-Hej! Jeśli jeszcze raz was tu zobaczę, gówniarze, dzwonię po gliny! Wynocha! – krzyknęłam i z ponurą satysfakcją patrzyłam, jak biorą nogi za pas.

Powoli uspokajałam się z poczuciem spełnionego obowiązku. Już chciałam powrócić do pracy, kiedy spojrzałam w dół na nieszczęsne zwierzę.

Teraz, kiedy nieznośne bachory uciekły, leżało niemalże bez życia, oddychając ciężko. Żal mi się go zrobiło, ale co mogłam poradzić? Weterynarz ze mnie żaden, a i nie nadawałam się na odpowiedzialnego opiekuna z racji nawału pracy i wiecznego chodzenia z głową w chmurach.

Zamknęłam okno i usiłowałam wmówić sobie, że zrobiłam to, co do mnie należało. Usiadłam ponownie za biurkiem, ale nie mogłam skoncentrować się na swoim zadaniu. Co chwila nasłuchiwałam, czy aby pies nie wydaje dźwięków, które sugerowałyby, że cierpi.

Po kilku bezowocnych minutach, poddałam się.

-A niech to szlag trafi…

Nie zważając na nic, wyszłam na ulicę czując irracjonalną ekscytację. Niestety, spotkał mnie zawód - psa nie było już pod moim oknem.

-Cholera.

Odwróciłam się na pięcie i momentalnie odetchnęłam z ulgą. Zwierzak czołgał się uparcie w dół ulicy.

-Hej! Piesku! – podbiegłam do niego, nie bardzo wiedząc co chcę zrobić.

Ten, momentalnie zesztywniał i obnażył zęby, choć nie wydał z siebie żadnego choćby warknięcia.

-Spokojnie – uniosłam dłonie – nie chcę Cię skrzywdzić, chcę pomóc – poczułam się idiotycznie mówiąc do zwierzęcia jak do człowieka. Rozejrzałam się dyskretnie, czy aby nikt z sąsiadów mnie nie obserwuje.

Pies spojrzał na mnie …

…matko przenajświętsza, jego oczy!

Szare niczym niebo przed burzą, błyszczące, choć lekko załzawione. Przeszywały mnie na wylot, sięgając głęboko, zmuszając mnie bym się im poddała. Nigdy nie widziałam takiego spojrzenia, nawet w oczach człowieka.

Nie odrywając od niego wzroku, uklękłam na chodniku, wciąż z rękoma w górze. Pies wykonał nerwowy ruch ogonem.

-W porządku? – starałam się opanować drżenie głosu i strach przed jego ewentualną agresją.

Wyciągnęłam dłoń i pogłaskałam go po łbie. Ten wyraźnie zrelaksował mięśnie, choć nadal wpatrywał się we mnie uważnie.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą.

Teraz czekało mnie najtrudniejsze zadanie – przeniesienie, najwyraźniej osłabionego i zaniedbanego zwierzaka, do mieszkania.

-Chodź za mną piesku – szepnęłam uspokajającym tonem – nakarmimy Cię i obejrzymy…

Wstałam i odsunęłam się o kilka kroków. po chwili pies zaskomlał cicho czołgając się niezdarnie w moją stronę. Najwyraźniej nie pozostało mu zbyt wiele siły. Cholera zresztą wie, skąd to psisko przywędrowało!

Nie myśląc wiele (i chcąc czym prędzej zaszyć się w odosobnieniu, z dala od ciekawskich spojrzeń), zdjęłam sweterek i otuliłam nim zwierzę.

-No dalej psinko, to tylko kawałek – popchnęłam go delikatnie do przodu – damy radę! – wiedziałam, że nie mogłabym go przenieść.

To było najdłuższe 50 metrów, w całym moim dotychczasowym życiu. A kiedy w końcu znaleźliśmy się oboje w przedpokoju, dyszałam ze zmęczenia.

-Witaj w moich skromnych progach – oparłam czoło o framugę drzwi. Udało się! Ogarnął mnie błogi spokój, który został zakłócony przez ciche skomlenie.

- Poczekaj tu, przyniosę Ci coś do jedzenia – zaklęłam, niemalże potykając się o własne nogi.

Przejrzałam zawartość lodówki i postanowiłam, choć z niemałym żalem, poczęstować niespodziewanego gościa resztą kurczaka, z dnia poprzedniego. W szybkim tempie odgrzałam mięso i wlałam wodę do blaszanej miski.

Pies nadal leżał w tym samym miejscu w przedpokoju z uniesionymi uszami.

-No mały, poczęstuj się – ustawiłam miski tuż przy jego czarnym jak smoła pysku. Jak na komendę, uniósł się i zatopił zęby w mięsie. W tym czasie ja, z uciskiem w sercu obserwowałam go uważnie. Jego długa sierść była bardzo zaniedbana i poplątana, pozbawiona połysku. Ponadto pies był wyraźnie głodzony i prawdopodobnie przeżył niejedno starcie czy to z innym psem, czy z człowiekiem. I zdecydowanie potrzebował kąpieli! …Tak jak i ja – dodałam w myślach marszcząc nos.

Wkrótce obie miski zostały opróżnione i wylizane.

Uśmiechnęłam się z zadowoleniem.

-No, to teraz musimy Cię wykąpać – oświadczyłam radośnie, zabierając sponiewierany sweterek i poszłam napuścić wody do wanny.

Kiedy wróciłam po czarnulka, ten patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

-Och, daj spokój. Chyba nie boisz się wanny z wodą i odrobiną piany? – cmoknęłam zniecierpliwiona – Jestem pewna, że śliczny z Ciebie psiak, więc nie marudź, tylko wskakuj – wręcz wepchnęłam go do łazienki i zamknęłam drzwi. Pies zaskomlał, kiedy chwyciłam go mocno i pomogłam wskoczyć do wody. Ochlapał tym samym mnie i pół łazienki.

-Przepraszam – przygryzłam wargę zaniepokojona.

Doprawdy, co za dziwne stworzenie! Jego wzrok wprawiał mnie w zakłopotanie.

Miałam cichą nadzieję, że ludzkie kosmetyki mu nie zaszkodzą. Zaczęłam szorować jego poplątaną sierść, a ten spokojnie poddał się moim, zapewne nierzadko bolesnym, zabiegom.

-Dobry piesek… - szeptałam mu do ucha uspokajające słowa i komplementy. W końcu, opłukałam go i owinęłam w stary ręcznik.

-Proszę Cię, tylko nie zostaw mokrych śladów w pokoju – poprosiłam, wycierając jego chude ciało.

Dzięki dokładnym oględzinom zwierzaka, stwierdziłam, że żadne z żeber nie zostało złamane, a także utwierdziłam się w przekonaniu, iż był to pies, a nie suka.

Kąpiel naprawdę dużo w nim zmieniła. Sierść zrobiła się lekko puszysta i pokręcona na końcach, a zapach już tak nie raził.

Po wszystkim, pomogłam mu wyjść z wanny i nagle spostrzegłam, że zaczęło się ściemniać.

-Och nie, muszę ocenić pozostałe prace – przypomniałam sobie.

Otworzyłam drzwi łazienki i pies z nagłym zastrzykiem energii wszedł do pokoju. Wzięłam szybki prysznic i owinięta ręcznikiem, dołączyłam do nowego towarzysza.

-O nie, kochany, zejdź z łóżka! – podeszłam do tapczanu, na którym się ułożył. Podniósł łeb i przyjrzał mi się wzrokiem pełnym chłodnej kalkulacji. – Miejsce psa jest na podłodze! - jęknęłam błagalnie, ale ten ani drgnął. Po krótkim pojedynku na spojrzenia, poddałam się.

-Dobra, powiedzmy, że w drodze wyjątku… - chyba oboje już zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę, że mam zbyt miękkie serce. Uniosłam ręce w geście frustracji i ręcznik opadł na podłogę.

-Ups… - zachichotałam nerwowo podnosząc go i mając nadzieję, że nikt akurat nie przechodził ulicą obok okna pokoju. Wątpliwe, zasłoniłam jednak żaluzję, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Wtedy dotarło do mnie, że zwierzak wciąż się we mnie wpatrywał. Spiekłam uroczego raka.

Serio, zaczynałam już chyba świrować, skoro zawstydził mnie czworonóg-przybłęda.


End file.
